djs_swrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Stronghold Siege on Geonosis
The Stronghold Siege on Geonosis was an event that took place during the Second Battle of Geonosis, after the Landing at Point Rain. General Kenobi was briefly separated from the 212th, who had to hold a stronghold with three layers of walled fortification. "Alright, this may be suicide, but we are to defend this base at all costs. We can't let these clankers through. The 501st are on their way, so let's be there when our brothers arrive!"-Commander Cody The garrison went about their daily duties while Commander Cody and the Company Commander were watching the droid army through macrobinoculars in the command bunker. Fluke reported that the perimeter was clear. "This is gonna be a costly battle." -Cody, upon seeing ranks upon ranks of advancing AATs and various battle droids. The base had many TX-130 Saber-class fighter tanks on-station and were relying on those to decimate the assaulting CIS regiment, as well as some skilled airborne troopers. "Those clankers don't have the brains to get past our defenses." This, was the general belief of many of the clone soldiers throughout the stronghold at the time. That was when the droid army picked up it's advance and opened fire. Separatist artillery fire slammed into masonry as Tang shouted for troopers to follow him out to the third wall. Since the artillery left the Saber tanks unscathed, Fluke was serving as a gunner on one's beam turret and the tanks began heading out alongside the troopers and an AT-TE to counter-assault. Cody sent the airborne into the bunkers alongside Sky and Lodo to serve an anti-infantry role. Hyena bombers fly over the stronghold, targetting exposed Saber tanks and the stronghold's comm stations. The majority of the tanks were destroyed, but Fluke brought to down one with his beam turret before another crashing hyena careened with his tank. He managed to retrieve the pilot and ensure they received medical attention before heading out to join the assault. Another tank was being fired at by an AAT, "AAT, on your scent!", which the Company Commander was piloting. Half of his right arm was blown off in the blast, and Dragon had to recover him and bring him back inside the base. Fluke advanced with a platoon of troopers as most of the Republic forces held the second and third walled layers of defense. Upon seeing that an LAAT that had previously provided air support had crashed, he shouted "That Lartie's in hostile territory! Let's go, let's go!" and motioned for the platoon to follow him. "Hit 'em where it hurts!" "Droids don't feel pain, hit 'em everywhere!" "Watch out for those wrist-AGH!"~The platoon following Fluke, that was mostly wiped out. He and seven troopers took cover behind a set of rocks, but five did not survive as a massive number of B1s bolstered by B2s and commando droids simply walked around the pieces of cover to engage them. The second wall fell, blown up and rolled over by AATs which advanced upon the third. Stripe was pulled off the third wall by a commando droid, taking a blaster shot to the torso and died immediately thereafter. Fluke held his DC15S one-handed while acquiring another from a dead comrade, remaining mobile he blasted his way through a portion of the Confederacy horde alongside two others. As they reached the crashed Republic gunship, commando droids rushed up the third wall and into the main bunker. Aidan joined Fluke and his two men inside the gunship, where they took cover behind it's armor-plating and fought viciously to protect the three surviving crew. Aidan began to worry about the ammo, but Fluke reassured him that they had plenty while he paused to reload. Another trooper moved ahead to cover them but had to be pulled back because he was hit by a blasterbolt. The stronghold was being evacuated as Separatist droids hit it from every direction, and troopers began arriving at the crashsite in a steady trickle, each of them noting the hundreds of scrapped droids surrounding the permanently grounded transport. A trooper was wounded by a stray blaster bolt and Fluke pointed them out to a medic, who provided assistance. Another trooper offered the wounded one his sidearm, as the first had dropped his a ways back. It was time to retreat, before the survivors became overwhelmed with another wave. Only two of the gunship's crew had survived the onslaught, but Fluke had completed what he set out to do. As the entirety of the remaining defense force rallied together outside the stronghold, a dozen commando droids came up over the wall. The troopers opened fire, causing many of them to stagger. One opened fire as Fluke rolled aside, recieving a blaster bolt to his right shoulderplate. He rolled to the right, maintaining his steady stream of blasterfire. The commando droid ceased to function. Having been informed on the fate that had befallen Stripe, he bitterly considered this ample payback. Fluke reached the Company Commander and began informing him that they had rescued the two LAAT pilots when the trooper was rushed by a commando droid and stabbed with a vibroblade through his armour plating. His visor was smeared with blood, and he began shouting and firing in the air, unable to see, as a nearby trooper engaged the droid in a close quarters melee. Fluke declared that the commando droid had killed him, and that he needed a medic, before laying still as Y-Wing bombers flew overhead, discharging their payload on the stronghold and the Confederacy droids that were occupying it. Troopers with blue markings began arriving in LAAT/is and rushing out to provide assistance. The 501st had arrived, but most of them were a distance away. An unidentified 212th corporal was suffering from a lung puncture, which Fluke and a medic attended to. The trooper insisted that he be left behind and permitted to die but they would allow none of it. Sgt.Dragon approached the survivors holding a thermal detonator, threatening blow up the explosive materials located throughout entire compound. He had betrayed them. Suddenly they heard a loud roar and something splashing from the sand. It was a large monster atop which sat a hooded figure wielding a red lightsaber. The monster breathed fire on the 501st Y-Wings, scorching them. A commando droid engaged the beast with wrist-rockets, backed up by a bunch of B1s. The beast began destroying clones and droids alike. The wounded corporal passed out from lack of oxygen, as the figure began calling to the Republic soldiers with a voice that stunned them all: 'Yes, come my children.' TO BE CONTINUED. Personnel Roster CC-2224 "Cody" Unidentified Company Commander WIA SGT.CT-6115 "Dragon" CPL.CT-2453 "Stripe" KIA CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" gunner/demolitions WIA TRPR."Tang" TRPR."Aidan" TRPR."Ace" TRPR."Lodo" TRPR."Recker" TRPR."Sky" Trivia: The theme for the siege was Battle of Quell theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z4f_71BzFNA Category:Event Category:Geonosis Category:Commander Cody Category:CT-2963-3315 "Fluke" Category:Clone Wars Category:501st Legion Category:212th Battalion Category:Siege Category:Second Geonosis Campaign Category:Stronghold Siege on Geonosis